¿de que color es el cielo?
by beth726
Summary: ¿hasta cuando no verla seria una costumbre?


"_¿Desde cuándo el techo de la habitación de había vuelto tan interesante?, ¿desde cuando ir a la escuela se había vuelto la tarea más difícil?, ¿desde cuándo escuchar su nombre provocaba el llanto? ... ¿desde cuándo simplemente, despertar era doloroso?... ¿hasta cuándo no verla se haría costumbre?"_

Estos Pensamientos eran los de las integrantes del club de música ligera, de casi todas, menos de alguien que ya no estaba.

Al sonar la alarma Yui ya se encontraba despierta, incluso para ella esta situación era extraña, deseaba poder actuar de manera alegre y despistada como era su costumbre, pero no, estaba consciente de lo que pasaba y eso le dolía. Con pesadez se levantó se puso su uniforme y ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse sus horquillas "_ya nada será igual" _pensaba con nostalgia al mirarse en el espejo y ver su flequillo cubrir parte de su vista.

― Onee-chan ― dijo con voz suave Ui al ver a su hermana bajar las escaleras ― ¿segura que quieres ir hoy?― le pregunto preocupada.

― estoy bien Ui…no te preocupes…me adelantaré― y al decir esto salió de la casa sin siquiera prestar atención al desayuno que su hermana había preparado. ― _Mugi-chan… ¿nos estarás cuidando desde el cielo?―_ pensó la guitarrista al alzar la vista al cielo.

Azusa bajo lentamente las escaleras de su casa, pudo ver el desayuno servido, a su padre leer el periódico y a su madre salir de la cocina; ambos al notar la presencia de ella le dieron una cálida sonrisa; pudo ver como su padre doblaba el periódico, seguramente un artículo sobre la repentina muerte de la heredera Kotobuki, había salido esta mañana.

― Buenos días― saludo Azusa intentando sonar más animada de lo que había estado en los últimos días, aunque solo lo hacía para no preocupar a sus padres.

Ellos, a pesar del intento que la pequeña guitarrista hizo para aparentar estar bien, pudieron notar que mentía. Su madre camino hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente dejando que las lágrimas de la pequeña empaparan su blusa.

Después de unos minutos Azusa por fin se calmó, limpio el rastro de lágrimas, comió o al menos lo intento y salió rumbo a la escuela a pesar de las insistencias de sus padres para que se quedara en casa.

Mio se peinaba frente al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados ¿hacia cuanto que no lloraba tanto?, eso daba igual, no importaba de todas formas, tenía derecho de llorar, después de todo era su amiga la que había partido al cielo sin siquiera despedirse.

― Esto debe ser un sueño― susurro mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente; intento tranquilizarse, Ritsu llegaría en unos minutos y si la veía así, seguramente se preocuparía mucho.

Sin siquiera pensarlo empezó a tararear la melodía de aquella canción que Mugi compuso, "Honey Sweet Tea Time"; una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro al tiempo que fijaba su vista en la ventana.

Ritsu se encontraba con el celular en la mano, dio un largo suspiro al tiempo que marcaba a aquel número tan familiar simplemente para encontrar la línea muerta "como siempre", aun no entendía como podía seguir haciendo eso, sabía que nadie iba contestar pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Daría cualquier cosa por escuchar su voz, por verla una vez más, por estar todas juntas en la sala del club.

― ¡demonios!― grito con frustración, se había olvidado de que hoy sería la primera vez que se reunirían en el club, sería la primera vez que estarían sin ella.

Se dirigió hasta su escritorio donde encontró todas las fotografías que se habían sacado aquel día juntas, recordó como Mugi se divertía con las cosas más simples y ordinarias, miro una vez más el reloj para darse cuenta de que era hora de pasar por Mio, sabía que sería un día muy largo, dejo las fotografías en su lugar y decidió marcharse.

Sawako se encontraba frente a la puerta del aula, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, era la primera vez que vería a sus alumnas desde el funeral, a toda la clase se les concedió un día de descanso después del funeral, el fin de semana se atravesó y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a aquella puerta que no quería abrir, se supone que ella era la profesora, debía ser profesional, contuvo el aliento y entro al aula.

Pudo observar a toda la clase, identifico rápidamente el asiento vacío, aquel asiento en donde debía estar la chica de cabellos dorados, por un momento pudo verla sentada con aquella sonrisa amable que era su costumbre; Sawako parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, una broma muy pesada.

Las horas pasaron y cuando la campana final sonó, las cuatro integrantes del club de música ligera sabían que había llegado la hora, era momento de enfrentar la realidad. Las cuatro y su profesora se encontraban delante de la puerta del club, nadie quería abrirla, hacerlo sería enfrentar su realidad, todas recordaron aquel día en que se les fue arrebatada su bello ángel rubio.

_Flashback:_

_Nadie podía creerlo, nadie quería creerlo; las noticias no paraban de hablar de ello, en todos los canales, en todas las estaciones de radio, los teléfonos que no paraban de sonar, todos decían lo mismo "la heredera Kotobuki muere en fatal accidente automovilístico" "hija de importante empresario fallece después de que el auto donde viajaba chocara" "trágico accidente cobra la vida de la única hija del matrimonio Kotobuki" y cosas así._

_La noticia corrió como pólvora, fue solo cuestión de un par de horas para que toda la ciudad se enterara, todos incluyendo a las integrantes del club de música ligera las cuales se negaron en creer la noticia._

_Todas llegaron a la mansión Kotobuki simplemente para encontrar a los padres de su amiga en un mar de lágrimas, fue ahí donde lo supieron, ella no volvería jamás._

_El funeral…bueno ¿Cómo describirlo?, fue algo tan irreal, tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan cruel, recordaban el llanto, el féretro blanco bajar lentamente, la tierra sepultar a ese ser amado y sobre todo…el dolor._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ritsu giro la manija de la puerta y lentamente comenzó a abrirla, había mucho silencio, pudieron ver el teclado puesto en su lugar de siempre, era como si estuviera esperando a su dueña, un nudo en la garganta se formó en el nudo de todas. Los últimos garabatos que hicieron en el pizarrón aún se encontraban intactos, y mirar los estantes de las vajillas no lo hacía más fácil. Las cuatro integrantes y profesora tomaron asiento en la mesa, el silencio seguía reinando hasta que la presidenta hablo.

― supongo que ya no habrá banda― dijo Ritsu mientras agachaba la cabeza y todas la miraban sorprendidas, pero nadie era capaz de contradecirle.

― Sin Mugi sempai… no tiene sentido continuar― dijo Azusa mientras contemplaba el estanque de ton-chan.

― ¿se rinden así de rápido?― pregunto Sawako con voz desafiante ― ¡este es su club!...este es su lugar… este es un sitio donde ella siempre estará― su voz se iba cortando con forme hablaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

― Pero Sawa-chan…― comenzó a decir Yui que al igual que el resto estaba llorando ― Mugi- chan ya no está―

― Si lo está― dijo Mio tranquilamente a pesar de que también lloraba.

― Mio-chan tiene razón― dijo la profesora ― está en nuestros recuerdos, en nuestras corazones, en la música, en nuestras almas―

― eso sonó cursi Sawa-chan― dijo Ritsu mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas ― sonaste como una anciana― Todas rieron con el comentario de Ritsu.

― yo creo que Mugi- sempai no le gustaría que estuviéramos tristes por ella― dijo Azusa ― ¿saben?...siento que puedo escuchar el teclado sonar.

Todas cerraron los ojos, no sabían si era su imaginación o si efectivamente alguien estaba tocando el teclado…la forma en que sonaba… era igual….¡Mugi!, pensaron todas mientras abrían los ojos rápidamente y dirigían su vista hasta el teclado.

Delante de ellas estaba su ángel rubio, y en verdad era un ángel, si cabello doraba resplandecía más que nunca, estaba ahí con dos grandes alas en su espalda y aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, querían correr y abrasarla, pero algo las mantenía en su lugar.

― _no estén tristes por favor_― dijo con voz calmada ¡su voz, su suave voz! ―_las amo_― fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

― ¡nosotras también te amamos!― gritaron las demás ― ¡te amamos mucho!―

― _Lo sé_― se escuchó en un susurro.

A pesar de estar con lágrimas en los ojos sentían una gran paz, tenían un gran ángel en el cielo, tienen toda una vida de recuerdos, después de todo simplemente tienen que alzar la vista para saludar.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO SÉ POR QUÉ PERO SIMPLEMENTE SE ME OCURRIÓ, ¿TRISTE?, ESO ESPERO, ESA ERA LA INTENCIÓN ¡Y NO ME ODIEN! :3**

**MUY PRONTO, MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE SE IMAGINAN SUBIRÉ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MI OTRA HISTORIA, ESO FUE SIMPLEMENTE UNA IDEA CRUEL QUE SURGIÓ AL MOMENTO, SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO.**


End file.
